Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a display device that may reduce power consumption at a data driving unit.
Discussion of the Background
A display device includes a display panel displaying an image, a gate driving unit driving the display panel, and a data driving unit. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels connected to the gate lines and to the data lines. The gate lines receive gate signals from the gate driving unit. The data lines receive data voltages from the data driving unit. The pixels receive data voltages through the data lines in response to the gate signals received through the gate lines. The pixels display a gray level corresponding to the data voltages. Thus, an image is displayed.
The data driving unit may include a plurality of data driving lines electrically connected to the data lines arranged on the display panel. Because the data lines and the data driving lines are electrically connected to one another, data voltages may be provided from the data driving unit to the pixels.
For various reasons, there may be a case where the number of the data driving lines arranged on the data driving unit is greater than that of the data lines arranged on the display panel. That is, data dummy lines not connected electrically to the data lines among the data driving lines may be arranged on the data driving unit. However, because the data driving unit outputs data voltages to the data dummy lines, excess power is consumed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.